Talk:Sandworm
I was invited to a JP alliance that was fighting this in North Gustaberg. When it died, I got 115 limit points and 219 gil. The alliance contained 10 people, all level 75, and I had Sigil on (though I don't think that would affect anything in this case). Posting this in case anyone can figure out its level from that. --Kyrie 18:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Assuming no bonus xp/lp from mob type, this would make him approximately level 88. EXP level table shows player share to be 1.80 / max # of people in alliance while fighting (in this case 10). So 115 xp / 0.18 = ~630xp gained for the alliance, which makes the mob 13 levels higher than 75. -- 19:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) This thing also has a move (possibly 2h) that clears ALL job abilities of everyone in AoE range, including our 2H abilities. All were set as if they'd just been used. Also, the Status Drain move also takes negative effects. The AoE Blind+Silence that it uses would often be cleared by this. Yunchang 05:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know what positions these pop at, at least in North Gusta S? Nicknick 12:32, 8 December 2007 :I don't know where it popped, but the one I fought in Gustaberg was in the area around the outpost. I can't say whether it was kited to there or not, though, as it was already around 50% when I first saw it. The JPs were kiting it around in the big open space there. --Kyrie 16:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Should this really belong to the Worms family? I mean, besides being worms, they share very little. If so, should we add the Sandworm's TP moves to the "Special Attacks" section on the Worms page? And should we combine the Bat Trios and Giant Bats page? >_> --Futan 09:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. It needs its own separate category. Prior to Chains of Promathia, Fafnir and Nidhogg were the only wyrms, and I'm sure the same goes for Adamantoise and Aspidochelone before the final stages of RoZ were added. Most likely, S-E will add in more monsters based on this particular type in the future, because there's no use taking the time developing a monster model and only using it one monster. :Additionally, I thought the whole family-assignment convention for the Moblins/Goblins was based entirely off of TP moves. If that's the case, then that alone is grounds for a separate family.--Demitel 03:47, 12 December 2007 (UTC) you need to update the page there is one other zone that it is in you need to update the page there is one other zone that it is in. i was trying to update it but i chould not so here is the name to update it Batallia Down (S) I can also confirm this sandworm in Batallia Down (S), saw it on widescan during campaign. I also have seen this NM up in East Ronfaure S during a Campaign. I doubt it has any correlation to Campaign, just happened to spawn during that time, but the zone should be added. ---Kit- 03:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I added started a list of spells that work or don't really work on this Notorious Monster as a group of 9 of us fought it last night (DRG/WAR, SAM/THF, SAM/THF, DRK/SAM, RNG/NIN, RDM/NIN, RDM/WHM, MNK/NIN, BLM/WHM). We got it half way then our tank (MNK/NIN) died and we Grav. kited until everyone got unweakened and built TP on the little monsters in the area. A good strategy is to make all the DD melee use poison potions so the monster will absorb it with it effect drain ability. It's a pretty easy fight as long as you have gear macros and people listen. Sadly it didn't drop anything.. Altrage 02:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC)User:Altrage 8:18, 29 December 2007 Added a note about the worm's ability to strip unused abilities including unused 2Hours. Also my alliance noted that the worm took more magic damage when there was no active campaign in the area versus when there was an active campaign, but more information on that is needed. Eslyn 06:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC)